<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As my twin sleeps... by MarauderGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466312">As my twin sleeps...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderGirl/pseuds/MarauderGirl'>MarauderGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as my twin sleeps... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DESCRIPTIVE AF, Drabble, Incest, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My shitty writing 💕, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage (16/16), light exhibitionism, maybe someday I'll make some good fic, this is my first... so I'm not gonna say it's good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderGirl/pseuds/MarauderGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu just wanted to sleep... Osamu had other plans for his nights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as my twin sleeps... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As my twin sleeps...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466876">Mientras mi gemelo duerme...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderGirl/pseuds/MarauderGirl">MarauderGirl</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if this shit is descriptive as fuck, but at my core I'm a math person and careerwise I went for comp sci + electronic engineering. I've never been able to write nice and pretty, or write longly poetic things. I'm used to writing descriptive and concise reports with 0 bullshit, no extra content to make it pretty... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Oh! and english is my 2nd language so there’s that. </p><p>This was kindly beta read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuguito/pseuds/bakuguito">bakuguito</a>... whom is a really lovely friend 😚💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Osamu masturbates almost daily and doesn't try to be quiet, because Atsumu has always been a really heavy sleeper... so after Atsumu falls asleep, he starts his private time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little does he know... Atsumu actually catches him 90% of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, Atsumu only stared at the ceiling hoping that Osamu would finish quickly, since he was sleepy and couldn’t sleep with all the noises his twin made. He would </span>
  <b>always</b>
  <span> get hard for Osamu. He lasted only 1 month without touching himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, most of Osamu's sessions are also Atsumu's... He actually manages to not make any noise, and Osamu never really catches him. Not only does he find his twin’s noises hot, but he </span>
  <span>also gets off on the fear of getting caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the first year of highschool, Osamu starts whispering 'tsumu. At first Atsumu has a mini heart attack, because he thinks Osamu finally catched him in the act. After nothing happens, he thinks he’s just imagining things... it takes him another week to realize that he, in fact, is not imagining things... The next day he can't look Osamu in the eye, that day ends up being their worst practice ever. Osamu is at a complete loss about what's happening...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At home, Atsumu does a little experiment: he changes to one of his most revealing shorts, some small red training shorts that make his ass look great, but are too revealing to be used at practice... He goes to bed an hour before usual, doing something a bit bold, going to sleep on Osamu's bed, he sleeps on his stomach facing the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu is dying of hornyness after watching Atsumu in those short shorts... When he finally decides to go to bed, he finds Atsumu deep asleep on his bed with his bubbly perfect ass in the air. If he was kinda hard before, now he is totally hard. Those shorts hide nothing. He gets in the bed next to Atsumu, and proceeds to masturbate quietly, he is so lost that he doesn't notice when his twin wakes up. At that moment, he does something that he has never done before... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs Atsumu's ass just as he strokes himself, and keeps kneading until he comes. Atsumu is rock hard, slightly pushing against the bed, and doing his best at not getting caught. He should really come clean, but he doesn’t think he is ready to open that can of worms...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. He cleans himself up, covers Atsumu, cuddles him up and goes to sleep with a satisfied grin in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Atsumu is dying of blue balls and is regretting all his life choices... but even as his balls hurt, he thinks how it’s really enjoyable sharing a bed with his twin, and thinks how it’s actually worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does fall asleep after some time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a shitload of ships that I like/love, and about 5% have incest. Antis have come after incest and other “problematic” ships so hard<strong>*</strong> that the people making that content have decreased for fear of being the target of those cunts.</p><p>So here I am, unapologeticly trying my best at making content for my incest ships. </p><p>*: <i>and by hard I meant: people got harassed, bullied, doxed, got violent threats, and a lot more… some people even got suicide bating</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EmWIR3eWMAE7dCI?format=jpg&amp;name=medium">Reference of Atsumu's shorts</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>